A Series of Muggle Games
by SiriusGuiltyPleasure
Summary: It's the end of seventh year for the Marauders, and everyone needs a break from the studying for NEWT's. And who comes to the rescue? None other than James Potter, with much assistance from a certain Sirius Black, of course. James POV. JPLE SBOC RLOC
1. Of S'mores, Distractions, and Surprises

**Of S'mores, Distractions, and Surprises-**

Life is good. Lily Evans is finally mine, Voldemort hadn't shown his snakey face in awhile, and the weather was perfect for Quidditch. What more could you ask for? We're top of the school, with less than a week left until we leave the comfort of school and join the real world. Doesn't it just sound so _adventurous_?

As I walked to our last class of the day, an arm around my girlfriend, said girlfriend was worrying. "James! How can you look so relaxed? We will be taking the most important exams of our life next week! Aren't you worried?!"

I just shrugged; I wasn't worried. Even though I didn't pay attention in lessons it just subconsciously soaked in and reappeared when I took tests. Besides, why bother with grades? I didn't need a job, because of my inheritance. I know it sounds bad, but I would be perfectly content to sit on my lazy arse for the rest of my days.

I knew Lily would fly off the handle if I told her that though, so I attempted to distract her. "Why worry? I can just borrow some of my beautiful, brilliant girlfriend's brains. She has plenty to spare."

Apparently flattery wasn't going to dissuade her from worrying. "Yeah, yeah. That's sweet and all, James, but it's not going to get me O's on all of my exams. I need to crack down and study more. This weekend we're going to camp out in the library and study."

I pouted. "But Lilyflower, I can think of way more entertaining things to do if we go camping." I kissed her deeply, so she would know I wasn't exactly talking about s'mores.

She rolled her eyes, but stopped talking about exams and studying. For now, at least. I knew that after another hour spent in discussion of N.E.W.T.'s she'd be talking about living in the library again. I groaned to myself, just thinking about it.

Half an hour later, I saw the fervor of exams coming back into Lily's emerald eyes. UGH! Enough is enough!

Excusing myself to the restroom, I pulled out my mirror. I knew Sirius, who had a free period, would respond.

"Padfoot!" I said loudly.

The reflective surface of the mirror was filled with Sirius' face.

"Prongs?" He said in surprise. "Couldn't this wait? I'm, er, a little busy at the moment."

He shifted the mirror a bit, so I could see his surroundings. A broom closet and some random bimbo, who was sitting on his lap. Her shirt was looking quite ruffled and her face was flushed.

Ugh! This was not the time for Sirius to be distracted. Grinning evilly, I exclaimed, in mock surprise, "Pads! How can you snog her now, when you were just snogging Sara at lunch?!"

I heard a gasp and the distinct sound of a solid slap, before Sirius came back into view, rubbing his red cheek.

"All right, Prongs! What do you want?" He growled. "She was so hot!"

I chuckled as I taunted, "And she was even blonde, just your type."

He growled again, but relented. "Besides, we both know I snogged Theresa at lunch."

I shrugged. "Sorry, I lose track of your bimbos. Sara was at breakfast, wasn't she?"

Sirius grinned. "No, she was in between Potions and D.A.D.A. Mary was at breakfast."

I laughed with him; Sirius is such a man whore.

"Anyway, what do you need? Aren't you supposed to be in Charms with your darling Lilykins?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"That's just the problem: Lily." I explained.

Sirius gasped. "You are not breaking up with her! Are you? I mean, you've been after her since first year!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Pads, I'm not breaking up with her." I snorted at the sheer impossibility of it. Sirius sounded relieved as he asked, "So then, what's the problem?"

"She's bonkers! This N.E.W.T. thing is driving her crazy! Next thing I know, she'll be looking at real estate in the library!"

I saw him open his mouth and I interrupted. "No, Pads, they don't really have houses in the library."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "I was going to ask where the library is. Merlin, who do you think I am? Peter?"

Laughing at my mate's idiocy, I continued. "Seriously - don't say a word, Padfoot, she's nuts! This weekend, I want to distract her a bit. Take her mind off studying."

Sirius' expression became horrified. "Bloody hell! Ew! Gross! Prongs, I will not be a part of your 'distraction'! I mean, if it was just Lily and I, sure, but with all three of us-"

I cut him off with a growl. If I had been close to him, I would've punched him. As we were on opposite sides of the castle, I'd have to content myself with growling and promising to pay him back later.

"Focus, Sirius! Now, this weekend, tonight actually, I was thinking we could have a small party."

I saw Padfoot's eyes light up at the word 'party'. "Sweeeeet!" He crowed. "How exclusive? Where? When? What type? Entertainment?"

I answered his rapid fire questions just as quickly. "Marauders plus Lily, Alice, Marlene, Frank and those other two girls in their dorm. Room of Requirement. Tonight, after Lily and I patrol, so around ten. Surprise. Muggle games."

He looked shocked at that, but asked back, in full party-planner mode now. "Surprise for who? Firewhiskey or Butterbeer?"

"Lily. And definitely Firewhiskey." I told him.

He nodded. "Okay, what Muggle games?"

I listed off the Muggles games Lily had told me about for him. He nodded again. "And how are we supposed to obtain these?"

I scoffed. "Are you a Marauder or not? Bloody hell, Sirius, you have 7 hours. What else do you need?"

He grinned maniacally. Grinning back, I told him a few other things. "Okay, I'm leaving everything up to you. Get snacks, Firewhiskey, the games, and the people. Just make sure Lily doesn't have a clue. I'll keep her 'distracted', but make sure everyone knows they aren't supposed to tell her. Or anyone else."

He nodded, eyes bright with ideas. Grinning, he shooed me away. "Okay, okay, go drool over Evans. I have a party to plan!"

I said, while laughing, "Have fun!"

Putting the mirror back in my pocket, I ran a hand through my hair before walking back to Charms, with a spring in my step.

Later that night, Lily and I's patrol was coming to a close. It's 9:45 and Lily was attempting to straighten up her shirt. Ahem. Wonder how that happened... Okay, so we get a little distracted on patrols. Can you blame us?

Anyway, for all of dinner, Lily remained clueless. The others played their role well, and she was none the wiser about our party. As I subtly lead her up to the seventh floor, she reminded me of my reason for doing all this.

"So, I was thinking tonight when we get done we could get in two hours of studying. Then tomorrow we'll wake up at 8:00 and grab a quick breakfast before going to the library. If we're in there by 8:30, we should get nearly twelve hours of studying in before we have to go patrol again. Then again we can get two hours in after patrol. We don't have to patrol on Sunday, so we can study all day. So, we should get in 42 hours of studying in, if all goes well!" She rattled off.

I blanched. "42 HOURS!?! Lils, that's nearly two straight days!"

She pouted. "I know. We could get a full two days in if we didn't have to patrol."

I stared; just stared. She eventually noticed and fidgeted self-consciously. "What, James? Did I not get my hair fixed right?"

"Lily! You are going to do fine on the tests! We don't need to kill ourselves studying. You'll be fine!" I comforted her.

"But James!" She contradicted. "Fine isn't good enough! I need to do bloody amazing on these tests, if I want to get a good job."

I rolled my eyes. "Lily, I think we'll have more than enough gold without either one of us having to get a job."

She blushed instantly at the thought of us being together after Hogwarts. I resisted rolling my eyes again; I had known since first year that I would marry Lily Evans. Apparently, my talking about the future was enough food for thought to keep her silent for the rest of our patrol. As the clock stuck ten, we ended in the corridor on the seventh floor.

Lily made to turn around, saying, "Come on James! Let's go get our two hours in."

Resisting the urge to shudder, I winked at her before saying. "Hold on, Lils. I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

She squealed and did as I asked; she loved surprises. Quickly pacing in front of the wall, thinking as hard as I could, Show me the place where the party is. After the third time, a door appeared.

Grinning to myself, I grabbed Lily's hand. A look of surprise crossed her face; she hadn't expected my hand.

I could tell she was about to open her eyes, so I swiftly stopped her. "Keep your eyes shut just awhile longer, Lily. I swear, you're gonna love it."

My grin positively maniacal by now, I led her through the door, into the party beyond.

* * *

**Hey again :)**

**This story is the short story I told y'all about on the AN on my one-shot, and here it is :) I am going over Chapter 2 as we speak, and it should be up soon :) I haven't started on 3 yet, but I'll try and get this story done before school starts in a bit less than two weeks. Talk about pressure :)**

**Anywho, please, please, PLEASE review :)**

**-Nikky-  
**


	2. Of Red Dots, Firewhiskey, and Winks

**Of Red Dots, Firewhiskey, and Winks-**

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. It took her a moment to get over the surprise, but when she did, she broke into the most breathtaking grin.

"James!" She squealed. "Did you know about this?"

I grinned sheepishly and nodded. She caught me up in a tight hug. Releasing me from her death grip (not that I minded), she looked around the room. "Wow, guys! It's amazing!"

I followed her lead and surveyed the room. Sirius really had outdone himself. It was intimate, but not claustrophobic feeling, with a huge pallet of pillows and blankets in the middle. There was small fireplace on the far wall, a table stacked high with the Muggles games I'd asked for next to it. Right off the pallet, there were platters of every part food imaginable, courtesy of the house elves. Plus sweets and Firewhiskey that he had no doubt had to sneak into Hogsmeade for.

I gave him the thumbs and asked Lily. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's marvelous, of course, but what is it for?" She asked.

Sirius answered her first. "It's for our much needed break from studying!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You haven't studied a day in your life, Sirius Black."

"Touché." He said with a grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Lana squealed. Oh Lana, the endless ball of energy. With light brown hair and a light spattering of freckles, she's the picture of calm and apathy. Until you saw her eyes, which were always filled with mischief and excitement. Her grades were always on the border of passing, because she was too busy flirting with all the guys in lessons to pay any attention. It was probably only because of my Lily that she had passed so far. She took part in more than half of our pranks, and made everyone laugh. Seriously (no pun intended), if we had met her before Peter, she would've taken his spot. Her energy could outdo Sirius and I's combined, even when she wasn't feeling good.

As the others followed her to the pile of bed things, Lily whispered in my ear. "Are you sure? We really should study..."

"Lily, you need a break. Preferably before you snap and eat some poor firstie." I said teasingly.

She grinned, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" I boasted, flopping down on the mound of pillows.

"All right then, which game is first?" Sophie, Lily's other dorm mate asked, once we'd settled down. She was Lana's polar opposite. With her crazy black curls and light blue eyes, she's the one you expected to be the heartbreaker, the troublemaker, not the do-gooder. She wasn't quite as studious as Lily, but her marks were tied with Remus's for second in class. She was on the Quidditch team, playing Seeker, which was perfect for her tiny frame. I would know, I had picked her for the position.

Remus made a suggesting. "Well, since Lily is the only one who knows what these are, I say we let her decide."

We quickly agreed and Lily studied the mass of games, before pulling a box down. "Let's play Twister! I haven't played it in ages!"

"Oh! I actually know what that one is!" Alice said excitedly. Her hair was the same type of crazy curls as Sophie's, but hers are blonde. She's kind of blasé. She's not as wild and crazy as Lana, not as studious as Lily, not as athletic as Sophie. She was a mix of all, occasionally pulling a great prank, got decent marks, could fly well enough if she needed to. She was the artist of the group, though. She can draw, paint, sketch, sing, dance, anything requiring imagination, and she's your girl. She was currently dating Frank Longbottom, as she had been for what seemed like forever.

We all looked to her and Lily, hoping they'd explain. "All right," Lily instructed. "The rules are pretty simple. You spin the spinner, and see what it lands on. Then you have to do what it says."

"That's boring!!" Sirius whined. "We don't want all of this Firewhiskey to go to waste! How about, if you land on a red, you have to take a swig of Firewhiskey?!"

We all agreed, though Lily did so reluctantly.

"Er, one problem guys." Alice interjected. "This board isn't big enough for the nine of us. Anyone want to sit out?"

In the end, Sirius, Lana, Peter, Lily, and I were playing. Lily had hesitated, not wanting to drink, but wanting to play the game. She had finally agreed, just hoping it wouldn't land on red.

"Ok, now that's settled, Remus will be our official spinner, since we'll be a bit tangled up, and... Alice will be our official drink pourer. Who wants to go first?" Lily asked.

"I will!!!!!!" Lana screamed.

We all laughed; gee, what a shocker. Not.

"Remus, spin for me, babe." She said, eyeing the board strategically.

Moony obliged. "Left hand green."

Lana put her left hand on one of the green spots, clearly disappointed she didn't get a red.

"Me next." Sirius volunteered.

"Right foot blue."

Sirius grudgingly did so, also wishing he had gotten red.

Lily stood up. "All right, may as well get it over with. Spin me, Remus."

"Left foot red." Remus said apologetically.

Lily groaned. "Of course, I would be the first to have to drink. Hand me the bottle, Alice."

Taking the smallest sip she could manage, Lily put her foot on the red circle.

"Hey! Lana protested, with an impish grin. "That wasn't a swig! That was barely even a sip! Take a nice healthy swallow, Lily!"

Throwing Lana a look of pure loathing, Lily took a big swig from the bottle before disgustedly giving it back to Alice.

Half an hour later, we were all very interestingly entangled. Lily was underneath Peter, which she looked disgusted at. I was twisted around Lana, and Sirius was arched over all of us.

It was Peter's turn. "Left hand green."

Oh no. The green was on the other side of Lily than his hand currently was. Which would mean he would be touching my Lily's chest. That could not happen.

Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but I couldn't allow Peter to put his hand there. Promising to claim drunken innocence later, I fidgeted my foot so that it knocked into Sirius' hand, causing him to fall, and since he was on top of us, we all fell.

After much sputtering, we all stood up, dusting off our robes. None of us had drunken much, so we were able to do so without too many more accidents.

"All right," I said cheerily, "What's next?"

While the others discussed what to play next, Lily sidled up to me to whisper in my ear. "Thanks."

"For what?" I feigned innocently.

She gave me a knowing look. "For ending it before he put his hand there."

"I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Miss Evans." I said with a sly wink, joining in the discussion of our next game.

* * *

**Aw :) Lily/James make me swoon :)**

**Anywho, I updated within minutes of putting up Chapter Numero Uno. I think that's a record :) So, give me extra reviews :)**

**I'm afraid the next chapter won't be up as fast, on account of it not being written yet. So, be patient, and I'll start working on it right after I go for a run :) It... Er, helps the creative process?? Eh, not really. I just like it :)**

**EDIT: Ok, so I'm an idiot. Really, I am. I uploaded this as a document, then forgot to add it to the story. Epic fail. Here I was, all upset because I had only gotten one review for two chapters, and I checked it, and I ONLY HAD ONE!!! I apologize. Well, it's kind of good... Right? Because I now am almost done with Chapter three :) I'll be sending it to Beta Dearest in a few minutes probably, and may have it up tomorrow :) I restart school in a few days, but I REALLY hope to have this story done before then, or at least almost done. I think there's only going to be... four more chapters :) Three with games, and one of the epilogue the next morning :) I already have the last sentence for this story, lol :)  
**

**-Nikky-  
**


	3. Of Monopoly, Flitty, and Chick Thoughts

**Of Monopoly, Flitty, and Chick Thoughts-**

"So, what game have we decided to play next?" I asked with renewed enthusiasm.

"MONOPOLY!" Sirius screamed, with way too much enthusiasm. He really doesn't hold his liquor well.

"Er-" Lily interrupted, "That game takes hours upon hours upon hours to play sometimes, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm not in the mood to play a game that requires being still that long."

Lana quickly agreed. "Yeah, sitting still is baaaaaaaad."

Haha, leave it to Lana. Everyone laughed, and we rethought our game plan. Literally. Haha.

"Well, the others are a bit... Complicated to teach the instructions to, I think." Lily muttered, surveying the pile.

I felt a frown appear on my face. I had hand-picked these games, and we could only play one?

Lily noticed this and quickly said, "Oh, it's nobody's fault. Muggles make things too complicated."

I nodded, and accepted that I couldn't really do anything about the choice of games now.

"OH!" Sirius screamed. Again. "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WE CAN PLAY!!!"

We looked at him strangely. Mr. I-Come-From-A-Pureblood-Elitist-Family knew a Muggle game? What the...?

"We can play..." He paused for dramatic effect. "CHARADES!"

"That, for once, is actually a good idea, Sirius." Lily said, surprised that it was true.

I felt a little insulted at that; after all, he is a Marauder, is he not? He's bound to come up with a good idea occasionally. Wait, that can't really count. Wormtail has yet to come up with one. But that's because Wormtail is a dunderhead, and Padfoot, although sometimes bonkers, is not a complete dud.

"So, how do we play this charades?" Remus asked, always wanting to learn.

His question effectively brought me out of my thoughts, as did Lily's answer.

"Well, there's a lot of ways to play, but my family and I played like this: You think of a noun, then you have to act it out. Sounds simple, right?"

We all nodded and were like preschoolers in the way we hung on her every word. It was a bit creepy to see the others doing what I normally did... Merlin, if I looked anything like they did, everyone probably thought I was some crazy stalker. Not cool. I made a mental note to watch my expression from now on, then continued listening to Lily.

"You can do a movie, play, TV show, book, famous celebrity, and pretty much anything else you can think of. The trick is, you can't talk. You can't make noises or anything. No mouthing either. And you can't use magic, so forget it, Sirius. You have to act out what you're thinking, without words." She clarified again at the end.

Oh my, that makes it a bit more difficult.

"Wait." Sirius said. "What's a movie? What's TV?"

Oh right, I forgot he hadn't been exposed to Lily as much as I had, so he hadn't heard about all these little Muggle things. "It's a Muggle thing. But we won't do that, since nobody other than Lily has ever watched a movie or TV show. We'll make it impersonations of teachers, celebrities, and books."

We all agreed.

"Wait." Sirius said, again. "We need to involve the Firewhiskey somehow!!"

Laughing, I listened to Lily's suggestion. I know, Lily suggesting something with liquor? How shocking! "How about, if you guess wrong, you have to take a shot."

We all agreed, again, and Lana volunteered to go first. Again.

"Okay, I'm gonna do a teacher." She said.

"Lana!" Lily scolded. "You aren't supposed to talk!"

She looked confused. "But, if I don't say that, how will you know what I'm doing? You guys could start guessing a book!"

Lily took this into consideration. "Ok, we have to have symbols for each thing then. For a teacher, shake your finger, like Professor McGonogall giving a scolding. For celebrity, pretend to sign autographs. And for a book, hold your hands out like your reading a book." She then demonstrated, for those that had never read a book before. *cough*Sirius*cough*Lana*cough*.

Woah. Serious, no pun intended, case of phlegm there.

So now we finally started, with Lana shaking her finger.

"Teacher!" We all screamed. She nodded.

She crouched down on the floor, and mimed falling off of a chair.

Everyone looked confused, but Lily scoffed. "Easy. Professor Flitwick."

Sirius pouted, upset that he hadn't been the one to guess it, and instantly came up with an insult to explain how she knew that. "Psh, Lily you only know that because you and Flitty are secret lovers."

Hiding a laugh, I played along with a loud gasp and wrenched my hand out of hers. "Lily! How could you! Cheating on me with an old man! Not only is he old, but he's short!!"

Lily shuddered, "Ew. You guys, that's just disturbing." And everyone else agreed with her.

"I don't know..." Lana said, slowly, with a coy wink at Sirius. "It would explain why she never misses a Charms Club meeting..."

We all laughed while Lily mimed barfing. When she was done, she stood up. "Okay, my turn. Whoever guesses it right gets to go next."

She held her hand out in front of her and pretended to sign an autograph. "Celebrity!" We shrieked. Well, the girls shrieked. The Marauders and Frank are too macho to shriek. We merely said it loudly, in deep voices. Ahem. Yeah, that works.

She nodded. She held her hand around something, and ran around the room, pretending to whack at stuff with whatever she was holding.

"A baseball player!" Alice screeched excitedly. Lily shook her head for now, and we gave Alice odd looks.

"What?" She defended herself. "It's a sport in the Muggle world... I saw it when I visited my cousin's in America... It's big over there."

Laughing, Lana poured her a shot of Firewhiskey, "Drink up, dearie."

Not looking very upset about it, Alice finished her shot in one gulp, and we went back to watching Lily, who had resumed running around hitting at specks of dust with her hands.

Sirius must not have been too affected by his alcohol intake, because he was able to quickly deduce what she was doing. "Some beater!" Or maybe he just registered that he did the same thing nearly every day at practice.

Lily nodded eagerly, and Sirius looked smug. Rolling my eyes at Sirius' easily inflated ego, I tried to think of beaters that Lily would know. Because, no offense to my darling, but she's book-smart. She's no Sirius or I when it comes to Quidditch knowledge. So it has to be somebody really famous for her to know him or her.

I couldn't think of any famous enough Beaters, but Sirius hadn't come the same conclusion I had. He was just naming off any Beater he thought of. "Bill Connolly, Argantius Quigley, Lindsey Birch?"

Lily shook her head three times, and Sirius grinned as he poured himself three shots.

I rolled my eyes at him again. Maybe he had come to the same conclusion as I had, but just wanted the liquor. Definitely wouldn't put it past him.

Remus said, laughter still on his face from Sirius' antics, "How about you act out the team?"

Lily got an expression of deep thought on her face for a minute before shrugging. She ran around the room, this time flapping her hands ridiculously, as if she had little wings.

We all laughed at her; she looked ridiculous! I mean, she still looked unbelievably gorgeous, but still. She scowled at us, then stopped. She drew stripes across her body.

I, personally, still wasn't getting it.

"I've got it!" Frank exclaimed. "LUDO BAGMAN!!"

Lily beamed at him. "That's the one!"

Frank was over the moon, but I was disappointed. What did it say about Lily and I's relationship that I didn't even guess what she was thinking in charades?

I pondered this for a few minutes, before becoming disgusted with myself. Merlin, I really was whipped. I was acting like a chick!

Trying to get away from that scary revelation, I ushered Frank to hurry. "Come on, come on. Get on with the game."

Giving me an odd look, Frank stumbled standing up a bit, but managed it.

The game commenced like that, and a good hour later, we were all pretty tipsy. Sirius, who hadn't shut up when he was guessing, had taken to calling Sophie by Lana's name, and Lana was called Sophie. It was pretty hilarious to see Lana whip her head around whenever Sirius really meant to ask Sophie to pass the popcorn.

"All right guys, I think we're done with this game. We've gone through all the good impersonations." Remus said, the soberest of us all.

_Hm, is soberest a word?_ A small, non-intoxicated part of my brain asked. The rest of my brain shut it up and paid more attention to Lily, who was currently sitting on my lap. "What's next, Lils?" I asked.

She thought for a little bit. "Oh! I know! I've never really played it before, because I don't approve of these type of games... But since I'm already pretty much smashed, who gives a damn?!"

I know everyone in the room perked up when we heard that. What type of game was she talking about?

* * *

**Yay :) I got this chapter done faaaaaast :)**

**I was feeling pretty beast-like a couple hours ago :) I lost the 2,000 words I had written for Chapter 4, and yet I REWROTE the chapter, and got it sent to my beta :) I should either have that later tonight or tomorrow :) I am hoping to get halfway through Chapter 5 tonight, at least :) And finish it tomorrow and get Chapter 6 to her also :) Wait, that won't work, because I need to have Chapter 7 to her by Sunday. Okay, let me re-do that.**

**Do 5 tonight, get it to her. Start on 6, if possible, if not, do it all tomorrow. Do all of 7 tomorrow. **

**Dang. I better be in full on BEAST mode to get this done before school starts. That what I get for procrastinating D:**

**Anywho, ignore this ginormous conversation I just had with myself pretty much, and REVIEW :) Please? It'll inspire me to write faster :)**

**-Nikky-**

**P.S.- I'll try to actually get this put up on the story xD**

**P.S.S.- Oh, and I just realized I haven't put up a disclaimer fot this story, so here goes:**

**DISCLAIMER: Keep plotting and dreaming, Nikky, and one say it'll be yours :)  
**


	4. Of Blackmail, Nudity, and Squares

**Of Blackmail, Nudity, and Squares -**

Lily looked around at all of us before saying dramatically, "NEVER HAVE I EVER!"

The reactions around the room were of a wide variety.

Alice, Sophie, and Lana - who had no doubt heard about it before from Lily - looked excited beyond belief. Well, Lana always looked excited, but Alice and Sophie were matching her excitement level, for once.

Remus, who probably knew about it just because it's a habit of his to know everything, looked nervous, in the extreme.

Frank, who looked between Remus and his girlfriend's expression, looked worried because the combination couldn't be good.

Sirius, who had drank too much to actually care what game we played, just looked excited at all the different emotion in the room.

Peter, who really should learn to form his own opinions, kept looking at Remus and I, at least smart enough to realize that Sirius wouldn't be a very good judge of reaction at the moment, trying to decide what he should be feeling.

As for myself? Well, I didn't really know what to think. I hadn't heard about this game from Lily or Muggle Studies, which I had taken to learn more about all the stuff Lily always talked about.

This show of emotions happened in a flash, and the next second we were all begging for an explanation, which Lily happily obliged. "Okay, so in Never Have I Ever, you sit in a circle with a bottle of Firewhiskey. The first person goes, and they say 'Never have I ever...' And say something that they've never done that they think other people have. Then you pass the bottle of Firewhiskey around, and whoever has done whatever the person said they didn't has to take a shot! Oh, and since we can use magic, I'm going to put a truth circle around us, so no lying. And for the sake of time, how about we play until somebody has had to take 5 shots?"

Now that she had explained, everyone was eager. Well, except for Remus. Ah, poor bloke. Always afraid that somebody would find out about his furry little problem. Of course, most of the people here already knew, but he still had to worry about Alice, Frank, Lana, and Sophie. Lily, being the genius she is, had figured it out in third year. And totally hadn't judged him, I'm proud to say.

Sirius grinned. "Sounds spiffing. Let's play!"

Laughing, Lana screamed. "I get to go first!!"

"Er," Lily interrupted, "Maybe I should go first. To, you know, demonstrate?"

Lana pouted. "But I wanna go first!!"

I snorted; she sounded like a little kid!

She glared at me. "Jamsie-poo, make your meanie girlfriend let me go first!!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. She did NOT just go and bring up the nickname she had given me back when we were five and making mudpies in our backyard. Oh yeah, did I mention that Lana's my next door neighbor? Well, she is. We've known each other since we were born, but we never knew the other had magic. It had been crazy when we saw each other at the Sorting on September first!! Anywho, now that she had gone and pulled the 'evil nickname' card, I had to give in. I knew what she was silently threatening. She would tell the whole school every nickname we'd had for each other, of which 'Jamsie-poo' was the least embarrassing.

Sighing, I tried to convince Lily. "Er, Lily, I think she should go first... I mean, she knows how to play, and we've kind of already established a tradition that Lana goes first for all the games..."

Lily gave me an odd look, but didn't argue. "Er, okay then? All right, let's circle up."

When everyone was rearranging, Lily whispered in my ear. "What was that about?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell her that I had just been blackmailed by her best friend. "Oh nothing, just Lana being Lana."

She apparently thought this was explanation enough, which in a way it is, because she didn't ask anything else.

After we had all settled down and Lily had cast her weird truth circle thing, Lana began. "All right! Never have I ever, er... Seen Lucius Malfoy naked!"

We all guffawed. "Ewwwwwwwwwww!" The girls squealed.

Still laughing, I said, "Lana dearie, that's a bad mental image. We shouldn't do that, because nobody has! ...Right?" I looked around the room, making sure nobody had been scarred like that.

Everyone shuddered for an answer, and so I continued. "Right, so we should only do stuff that at least one person has done, okay?"

She pouted. "Fine. Er... Never have I ever... Pulled a prank that didn't work!"

Bloody hell. Feeling really embarrassed, Sirius, Peter, Alice, and I took a shot of Firewhiskey.

Lily looked at me in surprise. "Three fourths of the Marauders pulled a prank that didn't work??? Do tell!"

I groaned as Remus laughed, remembering. "Oh yeah!! I had nearly forgotten about that. Well see, in about... second year, I was out visiting my mum, and they decided that wanted to pull a prank. Well, in a completely modest way, without me there to consult with, it failed, horribly."

Everyone laughed, and I hid behind Lily's hair, which my face probably matched. "What'd they try to do?" Lily asked.

I groaned again and Remus answered. "They tried to switch the genders of the Slytherins. They got caught when Sirius yelled too loud when they couldn't get in the Common Room. They got a month's detention. It was pretty hilarious."

Everyone laughed at us. "All right, all right," I said, trying to turn the attention away from our major failure. "So Alice, what's your story?"

Alice laughed. "Ahem. Well see, one holiday, I wanted to try my hand at pranking my older sister and her boyfriend... To be perfectly honest, I sucked."

We joined her laughing. When we'd all settled down again, it was Lily's turn. "Never have I ever... Drinken any alcohol before this night!"

We all laughed at her. "Lily dearest, we all have. So, let's not waste time like that. Try again."

She pouted, but thought of something else. "Okay... Never have I ever seen Sirius naked!" She stuck her tongue out at Lana, who looked guilty.

I shuddered. Ew, bad memories.

Sirius looked confused. "Wait. I've seen myself naked, does that count?"

Every laughed, and nodded. He and I took a drink, as did Lana, and to everyone's surprise, Sophie.

Apparently though, mine was most surprising. "Ew, James! You've seen him naked?!"

"Shut up!" I pouted, throwing a pillow at Moony. "I came up to our dorm once and he was shagging some random bimbo. Do you guys have any idea how scarring that was for me?!"

They laughed, and then turned to Sophie. "Pretty much the same thing happened to me. I was patrolling once and caught him and some slut in a broom closet."

Everyone laughed again, he seems to get caught in those situations a lot. Next was Lana, who looked embarrassed, or as embarrassed as Lana can get. "Er, well, one time in fifth year... Remember those few hours that we dated? Well... A lot happened in those few hours..."

Everyone shuddered, and I glared at Sirius. He shags my best friend and doesn't even bother to tell me about it? I ought to punch him.

Yeah, I get protective of Lana sometimes... We've always been really close, and well... I ought to punch Sirius.

It was my turn, and everyone turned to me expectantly. "Er... Never have I ever... Told someone I love them and not meant it." I said, with a wink in Lily's direction, who instantly blushed. It was no secret that I'd told her I loved her multiple times, back in the days when I asked her out every day.

Unsurprisingly, Sirius and Lana both took a shot. Lily, however, was more surprised. "Lana!" She hissed in disbelief.

Lana shrugged shamelessly. "What? Sometimes guys need a little coddling and encouraging." She said with a wink at Sirius, who laughed his bark of a laugh.

"Funny, Lana." He said between laughs. "I was about to say the same about some chicks I've been with."

We all laughed, how unbelievably Lana-and-Sirius-like.

Sirius bounced up to his feet, holding his head while doing so. "MY TURN!" He sang.

We all stared at him and Moony said, "Er, Pads, why are you standing up?"

He looked confused. "Uh, the real question is why you wankers are sitting down!"

Laughing, I pulled him back down to the ground before he humiliated himself more.

"All right, all right. Don't have to be so pushy, Prongs." He grumbled, but then lit back up when he realized he got to say something. "Okay, never have I ever been turned down!"

Laughing, we waited for the truth circle to start saying he was lying. When it didn't, he gave us condescending looks.

"Wait," Sophie said in her soft voice, "Didn't that one girl Hailee turn you down in fifth year?"

Sirius snorted. "Puh-lease! Do you remember what a troll she was in fifth year? She just made that up as some pathetic attempt for attention. I didn't ask her out until sixth year, when she got hot."

Lily laughed. "So, you still asked her out after she proved she was pathetic?"

Padfoot shrugged. "Well, if 'ask out' can be translated into 'snogged her senseless in a broom closet once', then yeah; I asked her out.'"

We all laughed. "Merlin, Siri, you're such a man whore." Lana said, using the nickname she had taken to calling him after hearing one of his more crazy stalker call him that.

He looked smug. "Whatever, if you've ever been rejected, drink up!"

I took a drink, to no one's surprise. Lily had turned me down countless times before finally agreeing. Alice took a drink also, which again, didn't shock anyone. Back in first year, she had a huge crush on some jerk seventh year, who had of course rejected her. Peter took a drink, because he asks girls out all the time, and always gets turned down.

And then, to everyone's immense surprise, Lana took a drink.

"Lana?!" Sirius screeched in dismay. "You've been rejected? What dunderhead turned you down?!"

Laughing, Lana said. "Jamsie-poo!"

I groaned remembering the story. Lily looked between us in disbelief, and something else, before saying in an uneasy voice, "Lana, you, er, asked James out?"

Lana giggled. "Jealous, are we, Lils?"

Lily's face instantly reddened, and Lana giggled more, encouraged. "What if I told you that Jamsie-poo and I were secret lovers long before he even met you?"

Lily's face went from embarrassed red to an angry red. And she growled. I'm not kidding. Lily Evans growled. Because she was jealous. Because of me. I'm not gonna lie, that may be the biggest turn on in the world.

Chuckling, I said, "Hey Lana Banana? I think you may want to tell Lily the truth before she bites your head off and eats you for dinner."

Giggling again, Lana said, "All right, all right, don't eat me, Lils. I was just kidding. James is so not my type." Lily didn't say anything, just waited for further explanation. So, with a sigh, Lana continued. "Anywho, we were, like, nine. And, as you can imagine, I was very... advanced for my age. I had already kissed a bloke or two, and was no stranger to gentlemanly charm. And well, James was my best friend, so I just kind of asked him out. James was absolutely terrified, and ran away. He didn't talk to me for like a whole two hours, before he got bored and wanted to play more Quidditch."

Everyone laughed, and Lily looked slightly mollified. She grinned at Lana sheepishly. "Oopsy daisy. Sorry about that."

They laughed still, but I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. "It's all right, you're crazy sexy when you're jealous."

She just blushed more.

"All right, Moony, you're up!" Peter squeaked, saying something for the first time.

"Hm... Never have I ever... Kissed somebody of the opposite gender just for the heck of it." He said, throwing Sirius a teasing look.

Sirius groaned. "I think you're all just trying to get me smashed."

We laughed, and he took a shot, along with me, Lana, Lily, and Frank.

I looked at Lily in shock, and saw that she was giving me the same look. She explained first though. "Er, I went to one of my sister's parties once, and well there was this bloke who kept following me, so I took pity on him and well, yeah."

I pouted. "So I follow you for six years and you don't take pity on me, but you take pity on some random bloke when he follows you for one party?"

She smirked. "What can I say, it's so much more fun playing hard to get with you."

I grinned, then explained myself to her. "Well, I was a little down one time when you rejected me..."

She gave me an apologetic smile, and I just shrugged. I didn't really care about the numerous times I'd been rejected now that I finally had her.

We all looked at Frank expectantly. He shrugged. "Eh, one holiday in Italy I got a little bored."

Laughing, we moved on to Peter.

Right before he spoke though, Sirius shouted. "OH MY MERLIN, MATES!"

We all looked at him in alarm.

"I just realized, that Lana, Prongs, and I have 4 shots!!! The game is almost over!!"

Aw, he's right. Everyone looked as sad as I was; it's a fun game.

"Oh well, guys." Lily said. "I have a good game planned next."

Properly cheered up, we let Peter continue. "Er, never have I ever... Never have I ever... Uh, Remus, little help here?"

Rolling his eyes, Remus whispered a suggestion to Peter. Wormtail's eyes lit up and he said, "Oh, right! Never have I ever shagged somebody!!"

Everyone laughed, but we weren't surprised.

"Geez, Wormy!" Sirius said. "We need to get you a girl!"

I looked at Lily sheepishly before taking my shot. She surprised me back by taking a shot of her own. My jaw dropped and my thoughts became incoherent._ Not a virg... What dirtbag would... Punch his lights out... _And finally, _Why didn't she tell me?_

She looked at me, obviously worried about my reaction. I controlled my face, and with a steel look to Remus, telling him to keep the others distracted, I pulled Lily off to the side.

"Lily, have something to tell me?" I asked in a tight voice.

She hunkered down for a second, but then straightened up to meet my challenge. "I could ask you the same thing, James." She said, with fire in her eyes.

I colored slightly. "Er, Lana and I..." I said, totally joking.

She gasped, and I saw her eyes get moist. She was about to run off, but I held on to her. "I'm joking, Lily! I swear! You know I would never do that to you!"

She stopped fighting, but looked up at me, her eyes still wet. I sighed. "All right, last summer at my parents funeral... Well one of my family friends was there, and we got really drunk... And we did some things we both regretted. I haven't talked to her since, and I swear if I could go back in time I would never have done it!"

She looked mollified, again. It was her turn now, though. "What about you, Lils?"

She sighed. "Well, this past summer for me too... I went to France for the summer with my parents and well, had a little fling..."

I was surprised. Lily Evans, a fling? "Okay then. I can accept that. Name and address, please?"

She laughed and swatted at my shoulder. "James! I absolutely forbid you from finding him and murdering him!"

I pouted. "Fine. Can I send Pads?"

Laughing, she pulled me back to the game, where we found out Lana, Sirius, Alice, and Frank had taken shots. We weren't surprised by any of those. Lana and Sirius, well, it's what they're known for. And Alice and Frank, they can hardly keep their hands off each other.

"All right, mates. I think we've had enough of that game!" I said, not wanting any more destructive secrets to be spilled.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "You, Lana, and Sirius are all at five shots."

Laughing, we all agreed that game was done with.

We were thinking about what to play next when Sirius stood up and shouted (Merlin, this is getting familiar. It must be a habit of his when he's smashed.), "MOONY!!! YOU'RE SUCH A SQUARE!! YOU DIDN'T TAKE A SINGLE SHOT!!"

We all laughed, realizing it was true. What a square.

* * *

**Woot woot! Longest chapter yet :)**

**Anywho, I've written the whole story, just waiting for Beta Dearest to get it back to me :) **

**School starts for me TOMORROW, so I won't be writing much most likely. So you'll have to wait until weekends and holidays for the occassional one-shot I may put up. This story should either be finished today, if we're lucky, or sometime this week :) Three more chapters after this :)**

**-Nikky-**

**P.S.- I would like to apologize for last chapter when I put P.S.S., I was recently informed it should be P.P.S.! Did y'all know P.S. stands for post service? I DIDN'T!! Haha, I was so excited :)**

**P.P.S.- REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU SIRIUS BLACK ;)  
**


	5. Of Buzz Cuts, Malfoys, and Singing

**Of Buzz Cuts, Malfoys, and Singing-**

I looked around for a clock, and instantly spotted one on the far wall.

"Er, mates, do you realize it's past midnight?" I asked, but not wanting to break the fun mood.

Everyone looked at the clock in surprise.

"Wow, it got late really fast!" Alice said in shock.

Lily frowned. "Aw, and we were having so much fun. Come on guys, let's go back to the tower."

Sirius stumbled to his feet. "Wait, wait! I have a better idea."

We all looked at him expectantly. He frowned. "Oh, right. I'm supposed to tell you the idea... Er, I forgot. It was really important though..."

We all laughed, he's such a scatterbrain when he's had something to drink.

"I GOT IT!!" He shouted. "How about we all sleep in here?? That way we don't have to worry about sneaking back!" He said proudly.

"Brilliant idea, Pads!" I said, beaming at him.

Everyone else agreed readily enough, except Lily. "Guys, what if people come looking for us in the morning?"

Sirius shrugged. "You can say something about late night patrols or whatever Prefect-y stuff you guys get up to."

Lily still wasn't sure, but I said, "Come on, Lils. It'll be fun!"

She was weakening, I could tell, and her resolve disappeared when Moony said wisely, "Come on, Lily, can you really imagine trying to sneak halfway across the castle with this lot?"

Lily laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But what are we going to do about pajama's?"

Sirius and I shrugged together. "The room will handle it."

And, as if on cue, a neat stack of generic pajama's appeared in the corner. Grinning at Lily, I asked. "Anything else?"

She laughed. "I suppose not. Let's go ahead and change."

Everyone pouted. "But we aren't ready to go to bed, Mummy!" Sirius, Lana, and I wailed.

Throwing pillows at each of us, she reasoned, "Well, don't you think it'll be comfier to be in pajama's rather than these robes, kiddies?"

Grinning at her, we scampered over to the pile and came back, distributing according to guessed sizes. After Lily insisted that the guys turn their backs, we all changed and sat back down.

"All right, now that that's done with, what's next, Lils?" Sophie asked.

She grinned. "Truth or dare!!"

The girls squealed, and we groaned. We'd all heard of this game, one way or another.

The girls looked at us. "What's wrong with truth or dare?"

I hit myself in the forehead as Sirius explained, in a condescending tone, "Well, it's a chick game. Duh."

All four pairs of eyes narrowed at him, and Remus, Frank, and I groaned again. He was going to get us in so much trouble!

The girls shared a look, before splitting up. Lily came up to me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice go to Frank, Lana go to Sirius, and Sophie go to Remus. Peter stood off to the side, wondering what was going on.

Lily looked up at me through her lashes, which, in my defense, is a very appealing look on her. "You don't really think it's a chick game, do you, James?" She purred.

I groaned, and knew I wouldn't be able to refuse her. So I just went ahead and gave up. "All right, mates, let's play us some truth or dare!"

Apparently the other girls had had the same level of success with their assignments, because nobody argued.

While the girls giggled and sat back down, I shrugged at the guys. "Eh, what can ya do?"

They shrugged back at me, and we sat down.

Lily explained a few of the finer details. "All right, that truth circle thing is still intact, by the way. So don't try and lie. If you get a truth about a person, like 'Have you ever shagged somebody' and you answer yes, you have to say who. The dares don't have to stay in this room, but remember that if we send one person out, we all have to follow, under Disillusionment Charms. Oh, and no repeat dares or daring something that contradicts another dare!"

We all nodded in agreement, but Sirius shouted. "WAIT! We need to involve Firewhiskey somehow!!"

I rolled my eyes; is he not drunk enough yet?

Apparently not, though, because he was obviously looking for a way to get more Firewhiskey.

"How about," Sirius suggested, "If you wuss out and choose 'truth', you have to take a shot!"

We all agreed on this, seeing as he wouldn't give up until he got his alcohol, and the game began!

Lana went first, as was expected. "Okay, er, Sirius! Truth or Dare?"

He grinned at her wickedly. "Dare, lovely Lana! Bring it on!"

She giggled evilly. "Oh, I was so hoping you'd pick that! Sirius Orion Black, I dare you to let me give you a haircut! AND you can't regrow your hair until this time tomorrow!"

His grin turned into a look of horror. "My... My h...hair?"

She nodded, with an evil smirk. "Yep! AND I can color it, if I want to!"

He shuddered, but didn't flake out. "All right, Lana. Do your worst."

She grinned. "Oh, don't worry, Siri. I will."

She then began to butcher his hair in every possible. See, their relationship is a very peculiar type. One minute you think they hate each other, like now, and the next their best mates, like last game when they were talking about being betrayed. And then there were the occassional moments when you came across them sucking each other's face off. They both knew they didn't like the other though, they only snogged each other when they were in between relationships, or in their case snogs, and it never lasted long.

Anywho, whenever she was done, his long hair had been chopped to a buzz cut, and dyed, wait for it, BLONDE.

Sirius was nervous, as he couldn't see his hair, and we were all rolling on the floor laughing. When she finished, she waved her wand and a mirror appeared. She held it in front of his face, which instantly pales.

"I'M A DUMB BLONDE!!!!!!!!!!" He shrieks.

Alice narrows her eyes at him. "Just because the blondes you date are dumb doesn't mean we all are, Mr. Black."

He doesn't pay attention though, just looks in horror at his new hair cut.

Still laughing, I say. "Come on, Pads, it's only one day. Now come on, ask somebody!"

He grudgingly tore his face away from the mirror to growl. "Fine. Moony, Truth or dare?"

Moony looked worried, but said, "Er, truth."

Sirius pouted, obviously wanting to take revenge on someone for his hair, but obliged. "Fine, wuss, take your shot."

Remus quickly gulped down his shot, then turned back to Sirius, an eyebrow raised expertly.

"Er, Remus Moony Lupin, have you ever had romantic feelings for anyone in this room? And, because of Lily's rules, who?"

Moony instantly blushed. Oh, this would be interesting! He better not be crushing on my girl!!

"Yes, and, er,..." He mumbled incoherently.

Sirius was now fully distracted from his hair, and wagged his finger. "Nuh-uh Moony! We gotta know who it is!!"

Remus glared at Pads before saying, just a trifle louder. "Damn you, Sirius. It's Lana."

We all looked at him in shock. Remus, the introvert, going for Lana, the most outgoing person I know?

Lana blinked in surprise, before saving Remus from embarassment by winking. "It's all right, Moonpie!" (Yeah, she had picked up on our nickname for him and made a nickname of his nickname) If we're being truthful, I've had 'romantic feelings' for myself too!"

We all laughed, and in the laughter, we forgot to ask Moony how long ago he'd had these feelings.

Remus grinned. "All right, my turn!! Um, Lily! Truth or Dare?"

Lily obviously didn't want to get any more smashed, because she grudgingly said, "Dare. But Remus Lupin, if you make me do anything embarassing, I swear I will castrate you!"

We all guffawed, and Remus gave Lily a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Lily. I just dare you to... fly a lap around the Quidditch field!"

We all laughed, and didn't notice Lily paling. "Aw, come on," I said, "That's easy!"

What I really meant was 'Dang you, Moony, couldn't you have made her strip tease for me or something?'

He shrugged. "Whatever. Come on, Lils, James' broom is out in the broom shed."

It was then that we noticed she was pale and shaking. "What's wrong, Lily!?" I asked earnestly.

She groaned. "I hate flying!!"

"Uh, Lily, honey, you are aware that you're dating the biggest Quidditch star in the school, right?" We laughed, as Lana asked.

"Ugh, do you guys not remember first year when I nearly killed myself flying?" She demanded.

I thought back to so long ago, and remembered that. "Oh, right. Well, how about I fly with you?" I asked. "Would that be all right, Remus?"

He nodded, so we all Disillusion-ed our selves and headed down to the pitch. I climbed on the broom behind her, and flew us around once. When we got off, Lily looked adorable. Her eyes were lit up with excitement, her cheeks were red, and her hair was windblown.

"Wow." She exclaimed. "It's so much more fun to ride without falling on your face!"

I laughed. "Don't worry, babe, we'll do it again. Maybe when we're both sober."

Laughing, we all headed back up to the party room.

"All right, Lils, ask somebody!" Lana said excitedly.

"Er, okay. Alice! Truth or dare?" Lily asked, giving Alice a look that said 'Muahaha!' Hm, this should be interesting.

"Er, dare. I guess." She said uneasily, also seeing the look.

Lily grinned. "Alice, I dare you to not kiss Frank for the rest of the night!"

Alice and Frank groaned. "Merlin, Lily, why'd you have to punish me too?" Frank complained.

We all laughed, knowing this would be tough for her to keep.

Still pouting, Alice asked Peter. "All right, Pete, truth or dare?"

"Er, truth." He squeaked.

"Boo, you wanker!" Sirius yelled.

Laughing, we made Wormtail take his shot, and Alice continued. "All right, Pete, if you could shag anyone in the school, who would it be? No lying now!"

"Malfoy..." He murmured.

We all stared in disbelief for a second, before a red light started flashing and a voice screeched, "Red alert! Red alert! Liar! Liar!"

After Lily disabled the charm, we all laughed while Peter grinned. Who would've thought that Peter could be that funny? After we'd quieted down, he did answer the question. "Hailee, definitely."

We all redoubled our laughter, because we knew he meant the same Hailee we had mentioned in Never have I ever that was pathetic. He blushed. "What? She's hot!"

We laughed some more before moving on. "Prongs, truth or dare?"

I grinned, glad it was finally my turn. "Dare. Duh!"

"Er, um, I dare you to... Remus, a little help?" He stuttered.

We all rolled our eyes; he really can't think of much on his own. Remus gave him a suggestion, and he voiced it excitedly. "All right, Prongs, I dare you to run to the Staff Room, and moon however many teachers are in there, but don't let see your face!"

Everyone guffawed, and I grinned. "All right, looks like there's a full moon out tonight!" I said, with a wink at Remus.

Laughing, we ran down the flights of stairs to the Staff room. We snuck in, and saw that Professor McGonogall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Filch were still there.

Grinning, I restricted the Disillusion Charm to my face, then pulled down my trousers in the direction of the table they were all sitting at.

They all fell out of their chairs, then started sputtering and looking for the culprit. Laughing, I pulled up my pants, unrestricted the charm, and we ran back upstairs.

We all collapsed on our piles of pillows, once back in the Room of Requirement.

"That was great!" Crowed Padfoot.

Laughing, I straightened up. "Okay, my turn! Frank Longbottom. Truth or dare?"

With a grin, he answered. "Dare."

Smirking, I said. "Great! I dare you to run into the Slytherin Common Room and sing at the top of your lungs a song about how stupid Voldemort is!!"

We all laughed, and yet again ran back out into the castle. When we got down to the dungeon, Frank smirked before running inside.

We heard a shrill voice sing, "Voldy is moldy, and quite the oldy! Voldy is oldy, and quite moldy! AND EVERYONE WHO WORSHIPS HIM SUCKS!"

Laughing at the last line, we listened to doors slam open inside, then waited for Frank to come dashing out of their portrait hole, screaming, "Let's go!"

Laughing our heads off, we ran back up to the Room of Requirement, for what seemed the millionth time.

"Now that was great!" I cried.

Still laughing, we sat back down. I looked around the circle. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of this game. I'm feeling slightly ADD, so how's about we move on?"

Everyone laughed at my short attention span, but they obliged.

"So," We asked, turning eagerly to Lily, "What's next?"

* * *

**Sorry it's going slow :/ But we've started school, and it's nuts. Beta dearest said she'll get the next one to me tomorrow, as long as nothing chaotic like shopping, mental breakdowns, or something else that I forgot, occurrs :)**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**-Nikky-  
**


	6. Of Pillow Fights, Spit, and Slumber

**Of Pillow Fights, Swapping Spit, and Drunken Slumber-**

Lily, who had quite a few drinks by now, was definitely not acting like herself.

"Well, how about we play an old classic?" She suggested.

We looked at her eagerly, dying to know the next adventure.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" She yelled.

Well, this should be interesting! There's two couples in here, two people who will always try and take it further, two people so shy they'll probably give kisses on the cheek, and one who nobody in their right mind would want to kiss. Interesting.

We all grinned.

"Sounds FABULOUS!" Lana shrieked.

We laughed again, knowing she just wanted snog somebody. Sirius obviously shared her eagerness.

"Wait, wait." I interrupted. "How are we going to incorporate the Firewhiskey?"

They all thought hard, nobody even bothering to say they didn't want it.  
"I got it!" Remus said. "Same gender _is _allowed, but to make it a bit easier, you get to take a shot!"

We all quickly agreed, though Pads had to say, "Aha! I knew Moony's always wanted to snog me!"

Remus rolled his eyes and replied. "No silly, I've always wanted to snog Peter!"

Everyone guffawed at Sirius' expression, torn between shock and disgust. "Oh my Merlin! You're joking right? Because I mean, full offense meant, but who would want to kiss _him_?"

Peter looked at him resentfully. "Well, that's a little rude!"

I agreed. "Yeah Pads, that was harsh."

"Indeed." Moony said serenely.

"Marauders, I say we... TACKLE HIM!" I yelled, while pouncing on Sirius and whacking him with a and Wormy did so too, something Remus definitely wouldn't have done if he had been sober.

After a few more minutes of intense pillow fights, we sat back down, laughing. The others looked at us strangely before Lana said, slowly. "Er, all righty then. Let's start, shall we?"

We quickly got in a circle and grabbed an empty bottle of Firewhiskey, of which we had many to choose from.

"Oh!" Lily said belatedly, then waved her wand. "I put a spell that wouldn't let you guys make it land somewhere. Ahem, Lana."

Lana grinned wolfishly before spinning the bottle, hard. After a minute or so, it rolled to a stop. Pointing to... Me?

"Ew!" We both crowed. "That's like, incest!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "You nutters are aware that you aren't actually related, right?"

Closing my eyes and imagining Lily, I leaned forward and gave her the smallest peck I could manage.

Sitting back and wiping my mouth off with my sleeve, I turned to them. "Ew. Do you guys realize that by kissing her, I just kissed the whole male population of Hogwarts?" I demanded.

Everyone laughed, but Lana said, "Nonsense. I've only kissed... five guys since I brushed my teeth this morning."

I shuddered and whiped my mouth again. Sirius pouted. "You've snogged more than I have today!"

I teased him, surprised he hadn't thought of this himself. Although, he is a bit, er, tipsy. "What Pads, did you only snog four guys today?"

He gave me a large wink. "Don't worry, Prongs, you're the only bloke I've snogged today!"

Followed by him throwing a pillow at me. "Shut up! You know what I mean!"

They sniggered and I shuddered, again.

"ANYWAY!" I yelled. "My turn to spin the bottle!"

I flicked the bottle, saying "Lily, Lily, Lily!"

"WOOHOO!" I yelled, as the bottle pointed to my girlfriend. Grinning at her, I said. "Come on, babe. Let's show 'em how it's done."

Lily rolled her eyes, and gave me a peck on the cheek. I scowled. "That doesn't count. Come here!"

She rolled her eyes, and kissed me for real.

After way to short a time, they broke us up. "Come on lovebirds, let's keep the game going."

Grinning sheepishly, I let Lily spin the bottle. Then I realized that meant she would be snogging somebody else. Whoever it is, they better not try anything.

It landed on Sirius. I growled at him. "Sirius, I swear, if you give her anything more than a peck, I will shred your broomstick."

He nodded serenely, not wanting to endanger his broom. He gave her a swift peck, then handed her back to me.

She eyed my warily, then tried to kiss me. "EW! No way Lily! I'm not kissing you again until you've like, brushed your teeth with bleach or something."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, James. It was just a peck." Then quickly she dove in and stole a kiss.

"Lily..." I whined.

Remus chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when Prongs would be asking Lily _not_ to kiss him."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well that's because you never thought she would kiss Sirius either!"

Laughing, we continued the game, Sirius spinning the bottle. It spun to a stop before Sophie, who looked up, her blue eyes wide.

"Me?" She asked softly.

Sirius grinned at her impishly. "Aw, come on, Soph! I don't bite! Unless you're into that sort of thing." He said, with a wink.

Now, that's an outright lie. When he's in his Animagus form, he loves to bite. I would know, I have the scars to prove it.

Sophie blushed, and said, "All right, Black, let's get this over with."

Sirius smirked. "Don't lie, you're looking forward to it, Roberts."

They aren't really on a surname-only basis, but I guess because of the situation, Sophie was trying to make it impersonal.

She slid over to where he was seated and tried to just give him a peck on the lips, but Sirius wasn't having any of that. He wrapped an arm around her waist and entangled the other in her hair. She struggled against him for a few seconds, but then, well, he's Sirius Black; she stopped fighting it.  
They were full on snogging for a good minute, before we thought it was time to break it up.

Sophie took a deep breath, looking flustered. Her lips were swollen, her eyes bright, and her hair was dishevelled. She finally looked like the troublemaker everyone thought she was.

"Bloody hell, Roberts." Sirius whistled. "You're quite the snogger!"

She grinned up at him, with a sultry expression in her eyes, that I had never seen before. "You're not too bad yourself, Black."

Interrupting their little flirtfest, I said, "Yeah, yeah, you're both great snoggers. Whatever. Sophie, spin."

She looked away from Sirius and spun. It landed on Alice. They both grimaced, but took their shots, then pecked each other on the mouth.

Wiping her mouth, Sophie said, "No offense, Alice, but I definitely prefer Sirius."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, Frank's definitely better."

We laughed, and Alice spun the bottle. It landed on Frank.

Alice turned to Lily with puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, PLEASE let me kiss him?"

Lily smirked. "No can do, Al Pal! Not for the rest of the night!"

She pouted, then glared at Lily. "I hate you, Lily Evans Potter! I LOATHE you!"

Lily didn't seem bothered by this spurt of emotions, but asked, "Uh, Potter?"

I grinned, I had thought it was a nice touch, personally...

Alice saw my grin, and winked at me. "Eh, we all know it's going to happen."

Lily blushed, and we all laughed. I really liked the sound of that... Lily Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Lily Evans Potter... Yeah, I could get used to it.

"Respin, Alice." I told her.

She pouted, but obliged. Much to her dismay, it landed on Peter. "Great!" She stormed. "Frank gets replaced by _Peter_!"

"Er, you know I'm right here, Alice?" Peter squeaked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Peter."

Then grabbed him and gave him a light kiss. She mimed barfing later, but Peter didn't look too upset. I saw Frank glare at Peter over Alice's shoulder. Wormy's expression instantly sobered. Haha, wuss.

"Moving on." I ushered Peter to spin.

It landed on Frank.

"Oh, gross." Frank groaned.

This was going to do serious (no pun intended) damage to Pete's ego if people kept saying gross about him. I mean, I wouldn't want to snog him either, but still... Okay, so I totally don't blame them.

"OH MY MERLIN!" Sirius yelled.

We all looked at him in alarm. "Pads, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." He said simply. "I just realized I hadn't said anything in a few minutes..."

I rolled me eyes. "I know. It was nice while it lasted."

He mock-glared at me, before taking comfort in Sophie, who was now sitting by him. Hm, wonder why?

Smirking, I moved past this. "Anywho, take your shots and swap spit!" I told Peter and Frank encouragingly.

They didn't look encouraged, but they did it, both of their faces twisted up in disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys aren't gay. We get it." Sirius said impatiently. "Spin, Franky!"

Frank obliged, and it landed on Lana. Lana grinned, winking at Alice. Alice gave her the same hard look I had given Sirius when he kissed Lily. The message was clear: don't you dare!

Lana grinned and said, "Well, Frank, I think this would be a great time to tell the world that we've been secret lovers for a year!"

Everyone guffawed, but Alice said icily, "Just get it over with, Lana."

Lana couldn't keep the grin off her face when she swept in and gave Frank a kiss that lingered about five seconds longer than Alice wanted it to.

Unsurprisingly, Alice growled. Frank instantly moved away from Lana, giving her a look that said 'Are you trying to get me killed?'

Lana pouted. "No fun! I've had to kiss people that already have girlfriends! That's not nearly as fun when the girlfriends are actually around!"

Everyone laughed, knowing she was just joking. Mostly.

"Well, Lana, if it's any consolation, you might get Sirius or Remus next!" I said. I didn't even bother to include Peter; that wouldn't be consoling.

She grinned and spun that bottle. It landed on Remus.

"Ahaha! Did I call it or what?" I crowed.

Lana grinned at Remus, who blushed. It was pretty much the same scene as Sirius and Sophie: Remus tried to be polite and just do a swift peck, but Lana held him there. They made out for awhile, all of us pointedly looking away.

When we broke them up, they both grinned. Hm, there could be something there. After all, Remus _had_ said he liked Lana.

Remus spun the bottle, and it landed on Sophie. They both gave quick pecks, just like we thought they would.

Sophie spun the bottle next, with Sirius looking on hopefully. Hm, she must be a really good snogger.

He got his wish.

"Ah, come here, love." Sirius said, trying to be suave.

Sophie grinned impishly, before leaning in to kiss him. They snogged for a few minutes, when I thought it'd be a good idea to break it up. Things were getting heated up.

They both pouted.

Laughing at their identical expressions, I said, "Sorry, sorry. Continue that when there _isn't _a whole party watching you."

They seemed okay with that, and Sirius spun. It landed on Sophie, making us all groan.

"Actually, Prongs, I think we'll continue it right now!" Sirius said, exultant.

They had just gotten warmed up, when I pulled them apart. "All right, time for bed! You two, opposite ends of the pallet!"

Sirius glared at me. "But Prongs, it's-"

"GOOD NIGHT, PADFOOT!" I yelled, turning the lights off with a wave of my wand.

"Prongs..." Sirius whined.

Smirking, I put a Shield Charm between him and Sophie, then stole his wand.

"Nighty night, Padsy." I teased.

He grumbled, but quickly fell into a drunken slumber.

Laughing, I said, "That's all for now, folks."

Everyone laughed with me, except Sophie who said, "Aw, but I was having _fun_."

* * *

**Wow, so been awhile since I've updated right? I think it's been a good... year or so. **

**But yeah. This chapter has been written since the others, I've just been lazy about updating. My bad. I'll put the final chapter up, in like two seconds. It's already written too. **

**Okay, and I know I don't deserve anyone's notice after such a long hiatus, but I'd just like to let y'all know that I will be putting up a new story... sometime. I won't commit to a certain time, so y'all don't get mad, but yeah. I'm going to write it all ahead of time, so that there aren't these HUGE breaks in between chapters. So, put me on author alert so you can read that when I post it, please. **

**Oh and tell me what you think of this, please:)**

**Nikky  
**


	7. Of the's, Quadruple Dates, and Love

**Of **_**the**_**'s, Quadruple Dates, and Love-**

"Lily!" I yelled, trying to fight dinner rush to get to her just visible red hair.

She heard me and turned around, her face lighting up. "James! Get your arse up here!"

Chuckling, I hurried to do as she asked, pulling out the ultimate weapon.

"Head Boy, coming through! Move or a months detention!"

You wouldn't believe how fast that can clear the crowded corridor.

"James!" Lily screamed in excitement. "You won't _believe_ what I just heard!"

I pouted. "No fair, Lils, I was going to say the same thing to you!"

"Oh, my bad. You first!" She said.

Normally I would've argued, but this was urgent news. "I have it in the strictest confidence that _the_ Sirius Black, the one that has never had a girlfriend, only hook ups and dates, has asked _the_ Sophie Roberts, the one that is a total bookworm, to be his GIRLFRIEND!"

She looked at me in shock.

"No way!" She screeched. "That is SO close to what I was going to tell you!"

I felt my expression turn curious. "What are you going to tell me?"

"_I_ have it in the strictest confidence that _the_ Lana Cole, the one that has snogged every bloke in the school, has asked _the_ Remus Lupin, the one that never dates on account of his _furry little problem_, to HOGSMEADE! He said yes, but then asked her to be his GIRLFRIEND!"

"BLOODY HELL!" We both shrieked.

Then I realized how much this was hurting my macho image. "I mean, woah." I said, in a much deeper voice.

She rolled her eyes. "James, do you know what this means?"

I didn't really know, but I tried anyway. "Er, that all of our best mates, other than Peter, are couples?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I was going to say." She admitted. "I was _going_ to say, WE CAN QUADRUPLE DATE!"

I'm not going to lie; I laughed my arse off.

She looked at me wounded, so I thought I should explain. "Er, Lily, what do we spend the majority of our dates doing?" I asked.

"Er, well, snogging." She answered, confused.

"Right, and what do Alice and Frank spend most of their time doing?"

"Uh, snogging." She said, still not getting it.

"Right again. And based off of the situation in which both of the new couples got together, what do you think they'll be doing most of the time?" I asked, like I was talking to a four year old.

"Oh!" She said, her eyes lighting up. "Yeah, I guess that'd be a bit awkward, huh? If we were all just sitting in the Three Broomsticks snogging."

I snorted. "Yeah, a bit!"

She laughed. "Okay, so much for that idea! But I still think it's cool that our best mates are dating."

"It is pretty ironic, huh?" I said, agreeing.

She laughed again. "That's crazy! Back in first year, if you had asked me how we'd end up, I would've said Sirius and Lana, Sophie and Remus, Alice and Peter, Frank and I, and well, you'd be a miserable old codger for the rest of your days, because I didn't like you then, haha."

I laughed with her. "Well now Wormy gets to be the miserable old codger!"

Laughing, we headed into dinner, sitting next to Sirius and Sophie, who were snogging. See, what'd I say? I winked at Lily and she giggled.

After dinner, Lily and I were patrolling. Ah, this was how it'd all started... Head patrol was starting to have some really good memories.

"So, Lily, ready for N.E.W.T.'s?" I asked.

She groaned. "Ugh, James, I'm going to fail!"

I chucked; hadn't we been through this already? "Lily, I promise, you won't fail."

She seemed to accept that, or at least didn't say anything else until our patrol ended a few minutes later. We were slowly walking back to our Common Room, when we passed by the blank wall where we knew the Room of Requirement was laying in wait for next partygoer.

She glanced at it, then stopped. I didn't notice for a few seconds, then walked back to her.

"Uh, Lily, why'd you stop?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason..." She said, uneasily.

I drew her gaze up to mine, and stared right into her emerald eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that, Lils."

She sighed, and it all spilled out. "Well, it's just I was thinking about last night, and how great it was! Then I realized it was you that set it all up, just for me. And well, that's when I realized that I love you."

Her gaze had slipped down to her trainers while she spoke, but they slowly drifted back up to meet my shocked expression.

I schooled my face, then said, reminiscent of the old days when I used to act like an arrogant prat around her, "It's about damn time you realized it, too!"

I smiled and drew her up into a bear hug, then kissed her deeply.

When we parted, I set her back down and said, being absolutely serious, no pun intended, "I love you, too, Lily Evans Potter."

* * *

**This was just a cute little epilogue thing:)**

**Tell me what you think. And please read my AN from the last chapter:)**

**Nikky  
**


End file.
